


Roll Over

by Sheneya



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Chas wakes up and thinks.





	Roll Over

It was pitch black when Chas woke up. It had been his visit with Geraldine that day, but when he’d come back to the Mill House, it had been clear John and Zed had been out, either on a mission together, or doing their own things, He wasn’t sure.

He felt them shift a little against him, clearly whatever it had been had ended stressfully for both of them, so they’d most likely done something together. Normally they stayed in their own rooms, but tonight they’d both crawled into the bed to sleep next to him.

A quick knead of his fingers against soft belly, told him that the one with their back pressed against his front was John. Scrawny as the other man was, he had more fat around his stomach than Zed, although not by much… They both needed to eat more.

Zed was the one sleeping with her back pressed against his spine then, her head was tilted a little away from him, so he hadn’t felt her hair tickle the back of his neck like it sometimes does.

Honestly he shouldn’t have been surprised though, John had been doing this for years, He had his coveted spot, Zed was still in the process of learning her own preferences, so she changed it around a lot. He remembered one time when she first realized he didn’t mind her presence, but she was still nervous, so she’d wrapped a blanket around her self and proceeded to lay on the floor with both legs on the bed and her feet pressed against his calf muscles to sleep.

It had seemed an uncomfortable position to sleep in, but she said it was one of the best sleeps she’d had in a while.

He let the arm that had automatically curled around John wrap a little more firmly around the other man’s waist. John wriggled and muttered a little incoherently in his sleep before settling in again.

He lay awake for a while, mainly going through the small budget they had available. His bed was quite large, it had to be to hold all of his height on it, but while it was also fairly wide as well, it was still a bit small to hold all three of them on nights like this.

It didn’t help that he was the only one who had a semi-regular job as a taxi driver. John’s paid occult work came in fits and bursts and Zed was still trying to keep a tenacious grip on her visions, so finding a job wasn’t high on her list of priorities.

They had money put aside, and while he had been almost as much of a partier as John and the others back in the day, he still kept a good portion of the money from his mother. Not that she’d left a will, he was just her only child. And she’d had a bit more than she’d let on when she’d been alive.

Considering what they all did to help John do his thing, they couldn’t risk cutting into that too much, they could have an emergency at any time.

He felt Zed shift against his back, stretching and moving until her hair was brushing just above his mid shoulders before she gave a soft snuffle and relaxed again.

The way they were all laying right now one of John’s legs was practically off the bed, and Zed risked falling off entirely if she rolled over too fast.

Chas groaned softly to himself. He and Renee were getting along better, and she’d probably know if anyone had a good king sized double bed for sale, But that would mean her asking why he would need one.

He wasn’t sure he was ready to try and explain that one to her just yet.

Ritchie was also an option he considered, as a university teacher, he probably knew where all his students bought and sold their stuff. He didn’t think many students would be selling a king bed, even if they owned one, but it was possible the place they bought from sold them.

That, of course, depended on how willing Ritchie would be to talk to Chas. He got on better with Chas than he did John… just about everyone from their old group did, but not by a whole lot, so Chas shelved the thought for now.

He let his hand drift up to gently stroke John’s hair as the other man let out a soft whimper. Nightmares again he thought, it wasn’t a surprise, John had been stressed enough to climb into Chas’s bed, nightmares usually accompanied that.

“Shh, shh, it’s alright.” still asleep, John grasped the hand petting him cuddled into it. Chas felt Zed sit up a little to turn herself over.

“You’re awake.” she whispered so as to not disturb the still sleeping Warlock.

“Yeah.” He replied softly before letting his thumb go back to softly stroking John’s temple as the man whines a little again. “You guys have a rough time?”

He felt Zed’s curls against his back as she pressed her head between his shoulder blades before nodding. “Lost a couple of people we shouldn’t have.”

“Tch, I’m sorry Zed.”

THEY WOULDN…” She seemed to realize her voice was getting too loud. “They wouldn’t listen, even after we’d proven things to them.”

They both stopped as they heard the first soft, small sob coming from John. “We should...”

“We’ll talk about it later on, he’s still sleeping.”

They both knew they were lying, John was awake. But he’d push it all down and bury it if he thought they knew that, you can’t control what happens in your dreams after all.

John still had his face pressed into Chas’s hand, and the other man could feel damp tears covering it, and probably some snot later, but he lay down and let his breath brush slowly across the top of John’s head as he tried to go back to sleep.

Zed followed suit.

They woke up a few hours later to the sounds of breakfast cooking and John singing. Chas's cuddled hand had been wiped down as well. Nodding to each other, Zed went her to room to comb her hair out while Chas made his way to the kitchen.

“Hey mate, grab the plates would you?”

“Sure thing John, sauces?”

“Those as well.”

Zed came in just as they started filling the plates.

“Set out some knives and forks won’t you love?”

Chas put down the first plate of food as Zed rustled through the drawers to grab what she’d been asked for. By the time the second plate was full, the table was set.

“Drinks?”

“Juice in the fridge and I have a pot of coffee on.”

Chas and John saw her nod from the corner of their eyes as John piled the last bit of food onto it’s plate.

That finally on the table, Chas quickly grabbed some mugs and glasses while Zed set the drinks out.

They sat down to eat. John wasn’t the best of cooks, but he wasn’t lying when he said he did a good breakfast. It wasn’t the healthiest by any means, but it was delicious and very good as comfort food.

About halfway through their meal, Zed suddenly piped up. “Hey… How much of the surrounding land belongs with the house?”

“Good couple of acres… Why?” John replied.

“I think I might like to see if I could grow some fruit and veg, maybe even start selling if it’s good enough to get permits.” She seemed very into the idea.

Chas nodded. “Even if you couldn’t sell them, they’d still fill the fridge, so we’d only need to buy meat, dairy and things like that.”

“Exactly. What do you think John?”

John thought as he chewed on his second piece of bacon. “... Liv did give us permission to use the house and surrounding land as we saw fit after she gave me the key, but I honestly hadn’t really thought outside of having a place to live and the magical needs.”

Chas nodded again. “If we know Jasper, he would probably want the surrounding land to be used for something. Tell you what, I’ll ask around to see if we can some seeds and gear that will suit the area, and we can explore from there.”

Odd little discussion finished, they returned to their food. If Zed’s idea worked either way, Chas would probably be able to save up enough to get a decent-sized bed to fit the three of them after a rough day.

He started planning his search in his head, it might take some time to find something after all.


End file.
